Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC3 Dante= |-|DMC1 Dante= |-|Sparda Devil Trigger Dante= |-|DMC: TAS Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|Majin Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|DMC4 Devil Trigger= |-|DMC5 Dante= |-|DMC5 Devil Trigger= ] |-|Sin Devil Trigger= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A, possibly Low 7-B | 7-B, At least 7-A, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger | 7-A, higher with Devil Trigger | At least 7-A, likely higher | At least 7-A, likely higher | At least Low 6-B Name: Dante; Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (DMC3) | 28 (DMC1) | 31-33 (Anime, Volume 2 and DMC2) | 35-37 (DMC4) | 41-43 (DMC5) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation & Air Manipulation with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, though it works almost instantaneously), Teleportation, Self-Duplication with Doppelganger style, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Superhuman Willpower, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Aura, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger, Flight via the Devil Trigger, Self-Healing via the Royalguard Style, Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation via Nevan, Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack with Kallina Ann, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (After defeating demons, Dante can transmute their souls into new weapons), Attack Reflection with Royal Guard, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison, Illusions, Spatial Manipulation (Via Rebellion), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself) |-|Devil May Cry 1=All previous abilities, Telekinesis, Levitation, Electricity Manipulation and Minor Precognition with Alastor, Hellfire Manipulation with Ifrit, Time Stop with Bangle of Time, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop with Devil Sword Sparda |-|Animated Series= All previous abilities, Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that react to Demonic Power and then turn them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation |-|Devil May Cry 2= All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation (With the Frost Heart), Electricity Manipulation (With the Electro Heart), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in the alternative universe), Time Slow (Via Chrono Heart), Statistics Amplification with Quick Heart and Offence Heart (They amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Enhanced Flight via The Aerial Heart, Enhanced Self-Healing (With Healing Heart) |-|Devil May Cry 4= All previous abilities, Summoning and Explosion Manipulation with Lucifer, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Flight and Light Manipulation with Pandora, Transformation and Statistics Amplification via Dreadnought (Can enhance his own defense and durability to a point that even The Savior can't hurt him), Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh |-|Devil May Cry 5= All previous abilities, Hellfire Manipulation with Balrog, Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation with Kallina Ann II, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation with King Cerberus, Demon Blood Manipulation with Dr. Faust, Summoning with Devil Sword Dante (Can manifest the Summoned Swords, which can be used for attack and defense), Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Demonic Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Sin Devil Trigger, Resistance to Time Stop (Absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Easily defeated Cerberus, who casually froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance, before awakening his Devil Trigger), possibly Small City level+ (Defeated Arkham alongside Vergil after awakening his Devil Trigger) | City level (Much stronger than his Devil May Cry 3 self, capable of casually defeating Griffon, who can create thunderstorms). At least Mountain level, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Defeated a serious Mundus) | Mountain level, higher with Devil Trigger (Defeated Sid, who created a portal that covered a portion of the planet with his Devil Trigger, shouldn't be much weaker than his Devil May Cry 2 counterpart) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Stronger than his father at this point, defeated an alternate version of Mundus, that was more powerful than the original, without any trouble) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (At least as strong as he was before, fought The Savior, which has Sparda's power), Bypasses durability with Yamato. | At least Small Country level (Absorbed both Sparda and Rebellion into his body, capable of defeating Urizen even after he ate the Qliphoth's Fruit, comparable to Vergil), bypasses durability to an extent by destroying his enemies from inside with Sin Devil Trigger. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dropped and reached his sword, which was falling at this speed. Faster than Lady and can keep up with Vergil) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Blocked and kept up with Nevan and her lightning, which was coming straight from the bottom). Higher with Quicksilver. | At least Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Much faster than his younger self. Can react to Griffon's Cloud-to-ground lightning). At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Kept up with Mundus) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sid) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Easily avoided attacks from a stronger version of Mundus, blitzed Argosax). Higher with Quick Heart | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Easily kept up with The Savior) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Faster than Urizen, can keep up with Vergil) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Class G | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small City Class+ (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and comparable to Vergil) | City Class (Can harm Nelo Angelo). At least Mountain Class, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can severely damage Mundus) | Mountain Class, higher with Devil Trigger (Easily sliced through Sid with one Devil Trigger slash) | At least Mountain Class, likely higher (Casually harmed Argosax and a alternate version of Mundus) | At least Mountain Class, likely higher (Can do serious damage to The Savior) | At least Small Country Class (Can hurt Vergil with his punches) Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ | City level (Can endure attacks from Nelo Angelo). At least Mountain level, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can endure attacks from Mundus) | Mountain level, higher with Devil Trigger (Survived attacks from Sid and easily regenerated from them) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Unharmed by Argosax) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Blocked a punch from The Savior). Higher with Dreadnough | At least Small Country level (Can endure attack from Urizen and Vergil). Higher with Dreadnough Stamina: Very high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well. After absorbing both Rebellion and Sparda, Dante's main weapon is the Devil Sword Dante, alongside his pistols and the shotgun. Intelligence: Gifted. While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the whole time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT_Rebellion.gif|DMC3 Devil Trigger DT_Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT_Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger DT_DMC2.png|DMC2 Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state ** Sin Devil Trigger: The Strongest Devil Form that Dante have acess. When Dante used the Rebellion sword to stab himself in the ruins of his former family home in order to stop Vergil, he absorbed its power alongside the Sparda sword. This granted him the Sin Devil Trigger, a powerful form that awakens his true inner demonic heritage. According to Nico, Dante's current state is suggested to be far more powerful than the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself. * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnought Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry: The Animated Series | Devil May Cry 2 | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) Dante's profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Triborg (Mortal Kombat) Triborg's Profile (8-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Capcom Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6